Some pallet conveyors for printers include a plurality of pallets (or bars) arranged to circulate on an endless track. The pallets support and move print media during printing in a print zone of the printer. Accordingly, the pallets circulate back to the print zone via a handling zone without supporting any print media. A controller individually controls the velocity of the pallets.
In these systems, each pallet is equipped with electromagnetic elements or magnetic responsive material so that its velocity to be individually controlled by the controller relative to the endless track.